Dragon of Sparda
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Many years ago, the Dark Knight Sparda took up his sword for mankind. Even aiding the rise of the current Satans, but before he died, he married not Eva, but a woman of Japan. Now his son, Issei Dante Hyoudou, must rise up to the challenge, as old enemies seek to bring a new age of fear. It is fortunate that he is not alone...


**Hello, and yes I know a new story when I've got old ones to update like Possible DxD, Rosario to Possible, Samurai Ron, and even Red Dawn fics...I'm terrible at updating. But this is something that I did on my own...for once in a very long while. I'm just hoping it's good enough to hold attention and get some positive reviews. I actually had this idea for a while and wanted to try something, and give Issei Dante's personality to some degree. Hopefully if I screwed up on it, it won't be as bad as I think**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry as an intellectual property, and the same goes for Highschool DxD. Even though I'd be rich if I had both.**

**Now that we got that out of the way, let's ROCK!**

* * *

**Mission-01: The Day it Ends and Begins**

Night, it was the time of wonder and fear. The beauty of the moon and stars shone brightly in the sky, only to be distorted by the dark shadows that were created from the night. Most people would stay close to the bright street lights and the presence of police, but not the ones walking down this dark alley. The kind of alley that would probably be found by the unfortunate poor person that couldn't get a job, or the unruly thug that was waiting to do some horribly traumatizing things to young girls that would have them scarred for life...too bad that three young girls were walking down that very alley.

"Did we really have to stop by the bookstore that late? In fact, what was so important that you _had_ to get anyway?" Katase, a young girl of 17 with shoulder length brown, almost pink hair brown eyes, and a three size of B31-W26-H31 in inches asked the girl in the middle of the group.

"I just needed to pick up this doujin. This should give me ideas on what to do with...adult activities." The middle girl, Aika Kiryuu, who wasn't as well developed, but still quite attractive, said and that got a groan from the last girl.

"Did you really need that junk? It's so late that we have to do crap like this." Murayama, a girl with long brown hair that was often tied in twin tails with three sizes of B33-W28-H32 in inches, asked.

**CRACK**

The sound of shattered glass was heard, and the three stopped for but a few moments. Before turning around.

"We should get out of here. That was probably some guy shattering a beer bottle." Katase walked on, leading the way after her comment. They didn't notice the creatures that were coming out from behind them. The creatures were humanoid in appearance, but looked like skeletons with bits of flesh still attached to the bones, with the mouth open in a scream, and a dark pale light filled the empty eye sockets of the skulls, but they seemed to be clothed in robes. All of them carried a scythe as they slowly marched the unaware girls. Before the closest could even get close to them, a voice caught the girls' attention.

"Duck!" A male voice called out and they did. Only for a guitar case to come flying by and crash into the closest. A glint of light and a sword came falling down to be caught by a boy. He had snow white hair and blue eyes, and his hair was about shoulder length, maybe a bit longer, yet it was kept neatly out of his eyes with a masculine ponytail. His outfit was a school uniform from a place called Kuoh Academy, and the jacket was open to reveal a bright red shirt, and a crimson jewel necklace. The sword was a claymore like sword that seemed to have a skull and ribcage with the top arm bones as the hilt-guard, the skull seemingly screaming open and one said was normal, but the other had a pair of horns. The demons, as there was no other name for it, looked at him. He smirked and said, "Looks like the party's just getting started. Let's Rock!"

The first of these skeletal demons rushed with a scythe, but the boy blocked it with his sword and slashed it in half, turning it into dust. Two more tried to slice him with their scythes, but he ducked under the incoming weapons and headbutted a third when he came back up. He sliced right through the two before concentrating on a third, but he failed to notice one that was sneaking up behind him. Until, Katase did something that no one would've expected, she conjured a magic seal. Not just any seal, but a devil seal, one bearing a crest of a lion, the crest of the House of Beriel. And from that a burning claymore was summoned and sliced right through the demon, getting the boy's attention.

"You leaving the ladies out of this 'party' Issei?" Katase asked as she started to hack through the demons with fervor, the fervor of a warrior. And she wasn't the only one of the girls that was ready to fight. Aika also conjured magic circles, bearing the crest of the house of Dantelion, and her shoes were replaced with heels, that had two light pink large sized derringers, and two more in her hands. She seemed to dance around the battlefield in the girl's academy skirt, shooting the demons in the head and turning them into dust. Aika was actually looking pretty good on the battlefield, and was even pistol-whipping the demons.

Murayama was now surrounded by the demons, lesser beings that have little, if any, sentience, and wasn't seemingly worried. Even as one got close enough to actually slice her, and it succeed...not! The school uniform sank as if there was nothing in it, and Murayama was now wearing a short Yukata that hugged her curves tightly without restricting mobility, with metallic arm-guards, and was falling from above with a Ninjato that sliced through the demon in half.

"I'll fell these creatures in the name of the Jubei clan!" She said as she started to slice through the demons while dodging or blocking the scythes, and the demons were starting to thin out.

"Well, it's late and I'm getting tired of these guys!" Issei, the boy holding the demon sword Rebellion, said as he placed it on his back, and like Aika and Katase, summoned a magic circle, one that had the symbol of a sword, the symbol of one of the most powerful Devils in the Underworld, one that could very be the sole rival of the Bael clan: The Seal of The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda! But a sword didn't come from the twin seals, but Issei drew two guns, one black and one white, Issei's special guns, Ebony and Ivory. Like Aika's Scarborough Fair, these guns were made of special materials that allowed one to use magic power as bullets instead of normal bullets.

"Want some help?" Aika asked as the two of them started to make headshots to finish off the rest of the demons. Murayama looked towards a direction, just as the last of the demons fell, all of them turned to dust.

"We need to go, NOW." Murayama said as she gathered her school uniform and Katase was confused, until Issei and Aika noticed the magical signatures.

"Yeah, we don't have the time to deal with the political crap of dealing with purebloods. Break and meet back at the usual." Issei said as stored rebellion in his guitar case, and the girls nodded and ran off in different directions, doing what they can to hide their own energies, and store their weapons for less unwanted attention.

* * *

The 'usual place;, was more or less an abandoned warehouse that had, thanks to some minor connections and Aika's late father, the last known member of the Vassago house, was modified into a workplace and living area. The four managed to escape the notice of the purebloods, and gathered in the living room, which was a dojo and living room as Issei looked at the girls.

"This definitely stinks of something," Murayama stated as she cleaned her sword and sharpened it, "Those Hell Prides were targeting us specifically, and that means that someone knows we're not entirely human or that we were being tested for a peerage. I'll ask the other members of the Jubei clan, but I don't know if they'll."

"Don't beat yourself up, but this definitely wasn't just a random attack, and you don't need to be a ninja to guess that. Hell Prides are pretty much forbidden golems, even by devil standards. Especially since said golems require a human sacrifice to create." Aika commented, reading her current doujin, and getting ideas on what to do when she actually gets laid.

"But why? Most of us aren't even recognized by the devils as the heirs of any house, and even then, we haven't done anything to get noticed by anyone." Katase thought, holding the Sword of Beriel, the demon sword that is the very symbol of the house.

"Not to mention we're in Gemory turf, and being in the turf of a babe like Rias, not bad. Even better that she's stacked." Issei commented as two of them just stared at him and shook their heads. He can be cool, sometimes, and yet perverted as well.

"Well, as much as we can discuss Issei's preference for big boobs then small, we still have school. I doubt the Gremory heiress actually knows we're here."

"Of course Rias-oneesama doesn't know we're devils...I think. She and Akeno-oneesama are the two great ladies of Kuoh." Katase said, in almost fangirl mode. To think that they were friends.

* * *

Kuoh Academy, a former all-girls school in Kuoh city, a prestigious school that was a middle school, high school, and college in one. A diploma here could probably set you up anywhere, and because of it being a former girl's school, there was a large female population, and that drew in a few boys that had a single thought on their mind: gathering a harem. Not everyone, but Issei, who was walking into the school grounds, was certainly among that group that wanted a harem. He had met a man in the past that opened the 'path of perversion' to him, but it got tempered after the death of his mother, his only living relative at the time. He got serious, a bit, and started to develop a different attitude to cope. It also didn't help that his twin brother was also killed, in a conflict that seemed like the work of devils. That led him to the three girls that were...interested in him to some degree, even if they didn't like his perversion. Katase Beriel, Murayama Jubei, and Aika Kiryuu Dantelion, who just went with Kiryuu as she was born to a Japanese mother. He kept on to the room for the first class of the day.

* * *

Rias Gremory, a beautiful redhead that was known as one of the two great ladies of Kuoh, was furious and curious. Someone had used a forbidden art to transform those poor humans into Hell Prides and send them on a suicide run in _her_ territory.

"Ara, buchou. Are you thinking of what happened?" Akeno Himejima, the other of the two great ladies who gave a Yamato Nadeshiko vibe and had slightly larger breasts then Rias, asked as she served tea to her friend.

"Yes, Akeno. Someone has knowledge of forbidden magics that robbed those people of their souls, minds, and lives to create those Hell Prides and send them. Either they are after someone, or they want to instigate a war, and that is something that we don't want." Rias may not have lived in the time of the Great War, as it was called, but she for one did not want to have those days of fear and destruction revived. But who was the target? She could feel multiple devil signatures...and that meant that they were either the targets or the instigators, more likely the former.

"Hmm, I suppose we could ask Sitri-san to investigate for us."

"Only as a last resort Akeno. We'll let the others know to look for those that have an aura that is both devil and human. Someone has invaded my territoy, and I intend to find out." Rias answered Akeno, and she was determined to find out what was going on.

* * *

"Ano, Hyoudou-san..." Came the melodic voice of a young girl, after Issei decided wisely not to peep on the kendo club, especially since two of the girls were friends of his, and hopeful harem members. Plus, they were half-devil and held back...a lot. The girl in question had large, perky breasts, good waist and figure, and had long flowing black hair. Issei knew that she might be trouble. The reason: she had an inhuman aura about her.

"So, what's you name, or should I just call you lady?" Issei asked as the girl giggled.

"Oh, Gomenasai, but my name's Amano Yuuma, and I was wondering...would you go on a date with me?" Yuuma asked, but Issei could feel that there was something about her aura that was similar to his, but divine, not demonic. Issei thought about it, and while he knew that she would bring trouble, he also knew that she was similar to him...half-human, in addition she was hot.

"I'll think abou-sure. Why not have a date with you, since I don't see a lot of women asking a guy out." Issei smirked and was willing to get to what the girl wanted...maybe talk her into bed if possible.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Katase and Murayama shouted at the same time. They had just heard that Issei had a date, and only Aika wasn't even the least bit surprised. A bat was spying on them nearby, but Aika was just leaning on the wall and adjusted her glasses.

"What? She's hot, she asked me out, so why not?" Issei said as he kept the guitar case close at hand, his sword resting in it's unusual sheathe.

"But, what if she's a Fallen Angel? She's definitely a Fallen Angel, and that spells trouble for us!" Katase got right in his face as she said this, giving him a strong glare, and getting Issei to back up.

"Hey, it's not like the main group of the Grigori would start causing trouble, and this girl might just be looking for a lover. If it leads to trouble, I got this." He gestured to the case as Murayama decided to make her own point known.

"Are you two sure we should be talking about _that_ at school? We don't know who is watching."

"Murayama-chan's right. We might have someone's familiar watching us, even as we speak. So it's better to take care of this later, at the usual." Aika acted and Katase relented with a sigh and shake of her head.

"Alright, I still think this is a bad idea." Issei shrugged off Katase's worry. He knew the risks, and what was needed, even if he didn't show it. Katase took another look at Issei, she, much like Murayama and Aika, were worried, even if they could handle themselves on their own. All they could do now was wait and see, never noticing the bat that flew off to report.

* * *

Issei waited around the fountain, in his school uniform. While he wasn't exactly poor, he didn't have anything fancier then what he had as he waited for Yuuma. He noticed the various people walking around and one of them was a busty brunette in a maid outfit that bumped into him briefly. She gave a quick apology, and went out passing fliers.

"Issei-kun!" That's when he turned to notice Yuuma in a purple dress, that matched her eyes, and was walking towards him, "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Not really. I guess I just got here too. So, shall we?" Issei said, not knowing that he was being spied on by three girls...with a level of a jealousy.

"Why her?" Katase asked, as some could almost feel the flames of her magic leaking out. Aika just sighed, being the more laid back of the three.

"We know Issei wants a harem, and the books otousama left us pretty much said that harems are pretty common in the underworld...for both sides. So why not?" Aika asked as Katase just glared at her for a bit.

"You know what I mean!" She countered and kept her eyes on Issei, all three were in casual clothes. Katase had an orange shirt with a lion's head and blue denim pants with a choker on her neck. Aika wore a knee length denim skirt with a purple, sleeveless top.

"They're moving." Murayama said, noticing that they were moving from the meeting location.

* * *

Issei and Yuuma were having a pretty good time. Yuuma was happy for once, and he was considerate of her opinions and even got her a nice gift, making what she was supposed to do much harder. She was half-human, but she knew that he wasn't fully human. Probably a Devil-human hybrid, and she should hate him. Devils were the enemy of her kind, but why did she even like him? Was it because he was half-human? Whatever it was, she didn't think she could go through with her orders, even if they were from Azazel...or where they? Azazel was pretty adamant about peace between the factions, and he wouldn't even think about killing Sacred Gear users, that wasn't right. Then there was also the fact that the orders came from Dohnaseek, and he was unpleasant enough, and he got the orders from Kokobial.

"Yuuma-chan? You still with me?" Yuuma blinked at Issei's words, and nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was just thinking about some things." Yuuma said as they came to a certain spot. Yuuma then looked at Issei, "I had a great time today, and I have a question..."

"Yeah?" Issei asked, unintentionally being rude, but he was ready for a fight just in case:

-Guitar case with Rebellion: check  
-Magic for summoning Ebony and Ivory: check  
-Observation of the environment: check  
-Knowing the girls were ready for trouble while secretly following them: big check

Yeah...he was ready for any trouble, but this.

"Will you run away with me?" That was one thing that he wasn't prepared for. The idea of eloping with a girl his age, not a bad prospect, but he wasn't stupid.

"What?" Issei asked but before Yuuma could say anything else, a light spear came flying and struck Issei in the back.

"Raynare, you were supposed to kill the Sacred Gear user, not fraternize with him." Came the voice of a man that sounded like a dandy, and he was ready as blocked the strike of a burning sword and a Ninjato.

"You bastard!" Katase yelled with tears in her eyes. She was fairly close with Issei, even though she didn't really show it at school, but only because of when he decided to join the Perverted Duo in peeping, on occasion. Murayama was also furious, as she was the outcast of the Jubei clan of Ninja, her mother being a Devil. Aika had shot at the man as she also was angry, not many guys were interested in her because she was 'plain' in comparison to some girls in Kuoh, but Issei was willing to have her.

"Issei." Raynare, as was her real name, sobbed as she pulled the light spear out, and Issie managed to watch the showdown between Dohnaseek and the girls. He took a shot, after summoning Ivory, and managed to knock his hat off.

"It seems you still have strength to fight, but you will die soon. I don't know how you survived the first blow, but letting you die with friends, no matter how worthless they are, is a small comfort as you descend into hell. If anyone's to blame, then it is God for placing that Sacred Gear in you. Come Raynare." Dohnaseek said and grabbed Raynare and flew off.

"Issei, don't move, we'll get you medicine, or at least healed up." Aika said, as she moved to examine the wound. Normally, they wouldn't take as long to heal, but light was a poison, and Issei was dying.

"Well, it sucks that it's like this. I don't wanna die, 'cause it sucks that I didn't get you girls in bed." Issei said, trying to recover in some way, but a flash of red and a slip of paper had some of his blood, and it summoned someone, someone familiar.

"Rias-senpai." Aika said as Rias saw the wound, and wondered who was sadistic to that.

"This is bad. Real bad. I can save him." Rias said as she readied something.

"What's the cost?" Murayama asked, knowing that everything has a price. It didn't matter whether you're in the church, a devil, or a fallen angel, a price is paid to all ends.

"He's half-devil right? That means that he'll be a full-devil. His human blood would be absorbed by his devil half, and purged."

"Do it." Katase answered, before any discussion could be made. And Rias sadly smiled, wishing that she had approached them sooner. And that there was a better way then this.


End file.
